In printing a desired pattern on a print object such as a ball, in some cases, the print object has been assembled by printing the desired pattern on outer skin panels configuring the print object, and assembling the outer skin panels on which the desired pattern is printed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Further, there has been a demand to manufacture three-dimensional print objects such as balls (for example, soccer balls) in small lots but in various types. In order to perform printing on such print objects that are manufactured in small lots but in various types, an inkjet printer provided with tools to accurately position the print objects in a horizontal direction or in a vertical direction has been used in some cases (for example, see Patent Literature 2).